The present disclosure relates to gaming units and, more particularly, to a plurality of gaming units with an enhanced bonus round.
Conventional gaming units are typically provided with a cabinet and a gaming display mounted inside the cabinet. The gaming display may be mechanical, such as a series of stepper wheels, may be electronic such as a video display that is capable of generating video images, or may be a combination of the two, such as a stepper wheel with an electronic video display attached thereto. Whether mechanical, electronic, or combination, the gaming display of conventional gaming units has generated images associated with a gaming system, such as poker, blackjack, slots, keno, or bingo.
While the gaming display is the primary functional component, many gaming units include one or more design or stylistic elements to attract a player's attention to the gaming unit. Such stylistic elements include the use of certain color schemes or themes, and back-lit, semi-opaque panels having artwork or gaming information printed thereon. In addition to design or stylistic elements, many gaming units incorporate stylistic or function lighting elements to attract a player's attention. For example, a gaming unit may include flashing lights to attract a player.
In addition to attracting a player's attention, many gaming units incorporate additional stylistic or functional elements to keep the player's attention as long as possible by increasing the play value of the gaming unit. For example, a typical gaming unit may have a special or bonus mode that is triggered as a result of a certain outcome of the gaming session. During the bonus mode, the gaming unit runs a different gaming session or provides increased value payouts, thereby enhancing the play value.
In order to adequately alert the player when a special or bonus mode is triggered, the typical gaming unit has been provided with a visual element, such as an illuminated bezel, which comprises a transparent material that allows a plurality of lights to be viewed therethrough when the lights are illuminated, or other device. While the typical gaming unit has utilized the visual element to alert the player to a bonus mode, the visual cues have heretofore been a passive attraction element for the gaming unit, and not an active bonus mode participant. In other words, the visual elements have added a visual attraction enhancement to the bonus mode, wherein the bonus mode has taken place on another portion of the gaming unit, e.g., the gaming unit video display.